brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PokeFreak117/The adventures of Max Part 1
It’s me, Max. Some of you may have heard of me. I’m the guy who’s crazy about gible. Anyways, I’m going to start by telling you that some of these events are not thing that any of you will likely witness any time soon. With that note, let’s begin. I was hoverboarding on route 16, when something caught my eye. It looked to me like a cave of some sort. It was something i had never seen anything like it before. I decided to investigate. Inside the cave were a few ice types, nothing amazing. Suddenly, i stepped on something partially buried in the snow. It was a TM, and it turned out to be frost breath. I slipped it in my bag, then looked downwards. Beneath me was a pokemon, frozen in the ground. As it appeared to be a dragon type, i knew that i had to rescue it before it froze to death. I called out my charizard and ordered it to melt through the ice. The ice melted quickly, and the pokemon began to move. I let out a sigh of relief. At least it was safe. My relief quickly turned to horror, however, for the pokemon began summoning spikes of ice from out of the ground, attempting to spear me. I made a break for it, hoping that it wouldn’t follow me, but this was the wrong thing to do. In no time at all, i had a giant dragon on the surface, where everyone was playing. I quickly ordered my charizard to us overheat. The dragon took damage, but not much. It retaliated with a blast of ice so powerful that charizard immediately fainted. I sent pokemon after pokemon (if you want to know which ones, check my profile) until all i had left was lopunny. In a flash of light, i mega evolved her, and she sprung into action with jump kick. Before she even struck, a giant spike shot from the side, knocking out, as well as badly wounding lopunny. I quickly called her back, before the dragon could kill her. For the first time in a long time, i felt doomed. The cold was starting to seep in through my jacket. I felt myself losing strength. Before i had completely blacked out, i saw an older man run out and press a button on a tiny remote. I heard the dragon roar with rage, then everything went black. When i awoke, i saw the older man staring down at me, with his hand on my shoulder. I assumed he had been trying to wake me. The dragon was gone. “What was that thing?” i asked. He gave a look of genuine pity. “Kyurem,” he said. “I’m sorry you had to fight it. It is extremely dangerous you know.” “I picked up on that,” i replied. My body was still shaking. “Perhaps you should follow me. I have something you might be interested in,” he said smiling. Should this man be trusted? What does he want me to see? Find out when the journey continues! Category:Blog posts